En annorlunda historia
by Faara
Summary: En historia som skrevs tillsammans med LoveBananas en regning kväll i oktober. Innehåller får, en åsna, Cluedo och en schottisdansande gurka.


En regning och sen kväll satt Harry framför brasan i uppehållsrummet och gjorde sin Astronomiuppsats. Ron hade någon gång under kvällen försvunnit spårlöst men det bekymrade inte Harry alltför mycket. Varför Ron hade försvunnit visste bara Hermione som för tillfället satt i ett tomt klassrum med Ron och spelade Cluedo.

"Ron du måste bli bättre på att gissa, annars vinner vi aldrig VM!", sa Hermione uppgivet. Ron tittade upp på henne med en oförstående min, eftersom han för tillfället inte tänkt på Cluedo utan kakdegen som husalferna höll på att göra till honom.

"Jag vet, det är jobbigt med snö när man ska försöka göra allt det där.", svarade han på den fråga som han trodde kom från Hermione. Ron ryckte till när han fick en nästan hatisk blick från Hermione, som inte tyckte om när Ron betedde sig som den idiot han var.

"Okej, om det är så du känner ber jag Malfoy bli min partner istället!"

Ron såg nu uppriktigt upprörd ut, uppenbarligen så gillade han inte iden att Hermione och Malfoy skulle bli partners, och antagligen vinna, med tanke på att Malfoy var bra på Allt, även Cluedo. Han skulle aldrig glömma den dagen då Malfoy slog honom i just detta ärofyllda spel, åh vilken skam! Han skulle heller aldrig glömma den inre bild han fick av Hermione och Malfoy, där de båda stod och matade fåren, något som Ron verkligen älskade att göra, gärna med Hermione.

"Det är mina får, det är bara jag som får mata dem!", nästan skrek Ron med en något galen blick.

Hermione blev högröd i ansiktet av ilska och slog till Ron på näsan innan hon samlade ihop spelet och gick iväg för att värva Malfoy.

-

Hermione gick någonstans i den förvirrande labyrinten, som även var känd som skolans korridorer, när hon fann Malfoy i färd med att sätta upp lappar på väggarna. Hermione ställde sig bakom Malfoy och kikade över hans axel för att bättre kunna se vad som stod på de regnbågsfärgade post-it lapparna.

– _Är du en Slytherin som i hemlighet gillar att se på tecknande filmer och gråta till slutet av lejonkungen? Du är inte ensam! Vi är ett gäng tuffa killar som brukar träffas och dricka te i vid behov rummet varje fredag klockan 16.46. Alla är välkomna, förutom tjejer för de är läskiga tycker Crabbe _–

"Din stavning är oklanderlig, men grammatiken kan förbättras ypperligt", sade Hermione när hon läst färdigt den lilla post-it lappen som fått plats med ganska för mycket text.

"Vilken lapp?", sa Malfoy och gömde de resterande post-it lapparna bakom ryggen.

"Lapp?" frågade Hermione. "Har jag sagt nånting om nån lapp?" Hennes flin blev bredare på ett sätt som var ganska likt det som Malfoy brukade ge henne.

"Ja, precis vad jag tänkte." sa Malfoy och försökte sig på något som liknade hypnos, vilket självklart inte fungerade. Hermione blinkade trött och ignorerade de kassa försök Malfoy gjorde.

"Vill du bli min Cluedo partner?" frågade hon rakt på sak.

"Cluedo, det är ju jätteroligt, hrm, jag menar…. Vad är det? Någon töntig mugglar grej? Aldrig i livet!"

Hermione tittade förföriskt på honom och plutade med läpparna.

"Men Malfoy", sa hon. "Du vet ju att du vill vara med och spela Cluedo, du som är bra på allt" Hon lutade sig långsamt närmare och såg hur hans kropp spändes inför den kyss som han trodde att han skulle få. Men i sista sekunden drog sig Hermione bort och tittade åter på honom.

"Du ska få en riktigt stor belöning efteråt", sa hon och hon visste att hon övertygat honom.

"Du menar inte..?"

"Jo det gör jag", svarade Hermione och nickade. "Du och jag… Får!"

"Ja! Räkna med mig!", svarade han och log fåraktigt.

-

Efter mycket övade och ett antal förlamningsbesvärjelser, en groda och ett bildäck, så lyckades Malfoy och Hermione ta sig till finalen i Cluedo-VM, som självklart ägde rum på en ostfabrik i USA (där man enligt lag inte får somna på golvet). Samtidigt som de på ett förkrossande sätt vann finalen, åt en åsna upp en brevbärare i Ryssland, hoppade fem små tyska grönkålshuvuden över en stor glad tavelram och slutligen lärde sig en gurka att dansa schottis med en datorskärm på ett slott i Skottland.

Det blev en stor segerfest för Malfoy och Hermione efteråt och, enligt överenskommelsen så fick Malfoy sin belöning. Dagen efter så åkte de båda ut till en fårfarm där de tillbringade dygnet med att mata de vita fluffiga pälsbollarna som kallas FÅÅÅR!! Alla var lyckliga förutom Ron som kände sig sviken av Hermione som matade får utan honom, och Harry som fortfarande inte var klar med sin astronomiuppsats.

**AN: Denna fanfic skrevs av Faara och LoveBananas en eftermiddag i oktober då båda var uttråkade och något trötta. Den tillägnas helt och hållet avsaknaden av syre som rummet hade vid tillfället. **

**Tack och hej.**

**Faara & LoveBananas**


End file.
